Of Dragons and Birds
by astroprojection
Summary: thirteen drabbles about the relationship of Neji and Tenten.;; NEJITENTEN;;
1. First Time

**Title: **First Time**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten**  
Theme set:** Delta**  
Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did Tenten would have a back story and a last name atleast.  
**Notes:** This is for my currently-unapproved claim at 13drabbles, none of my drabbles will be in the correct order. More likely than not, of course. For 13drabbles livejournal.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

_Theme #1 - First Time_

When they first met back at the academy they where just classmates and didn't care about each other either way.

The first time they spoke, he initiated the conversation by asking how he could improve his accuracy with his weapons. And she spent half a day correcting(_and explaining_) everything to him. He regretted that he ever asked her in the first place.

The first time they sparred(_which was after they both where assigned to Team Gai_) he beat her in about a half hour, which was longer than any other non-Hyuuga had lasted in a fight against him. And she realized that Neji was really hot.

**Theme 1 - Finished.**


	2. Difference

**Title:** Differences  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did Tenten would have a last name atleast.  
**Notes:** Written for 13drabbles livejournal.  
**Themes Completed:** 2/13

**-xxxxxxxx-**

_Theme #2 – Difference_

There team had all been the same, they had the same goal they all wanted to prove the world wrong. They could and would become some of the best nin's that Konohagakure had ever seen. _The could, and they would._

But, despite all of their similarities they were still oh-so-different. Take Neji and Tenten for example.

They both had hopes and dreams, but both of their dreams and hopes were very different. She wanted to become like her idol Tsunande and he wanted to(_deep down inside_) break free from the Hyuuga Branch house.

He was focused to so completely on fate, and she wasn't. That was one of their major differences. Also the fact that she was of no extraordinary blood lined or had no impressive skills helped with their lists of differences.

But the main difference between them was: she let herself _love_, were as he thought that love was a weakness in a ninja. He thought she was weak for loving him.

**Theme 2 - Finished  
**


	3. Similarity

**Title: **Similarity  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, If I did Tenten would atleast have a last name.  
**Notes: **Written for 13drabbles Completed: 3/13

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

_Theme #3 – Similarity_

The day that Tenten and Neji became even more similar than they already were was when Uzumaki Naruto beat Neji in the second round of the Chuunin Exams and Naruto had beaten all thoughts of fate and weakness out of Neji's mind... At least for a little bit.

Neji decided to rethink his ideas of ninjas, and realized that emotions weren't a weakness in a ninja. Sure sometimes they hindered them, but that didn't make them weak, take Tenten or Rock Lee for example, they both weren't unfeeling pieces of ice. Like he was.

He had decided to become a bit more like them, and not be a total unfeeling block of ice. Sure he still thought that having feelings could at times be a weakness, but not all the times.

Neji didn't consider himself weak because he now realized that he loved Tenten.

**Theme 3 - Finished**


	4. Eyes

**Title:** Eyes  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Notes:** Written for _13drabbles  
_**Completed:** 4/13

**-xxxxxxxxx-**

___Theme #4 – Eyes_

Tenten had always thought that her eyes had been so... boring and bland. Atleast compared to Neji's atleast. His eyes were so amazing. And perfect for a Ninja, they never showed any emotions unlike her eyes.

Neji, on the other hand, had always liked Tenten's eyes. He liked the way that he could read her every emotion in her eyes, no matter how much she tried them from giving away how she felt. They always showed even the slightest change of emotion in them.

Over the years, Tenten had learned to read Neji's eyes. Don't ask how she figured it out, because even if she knew, she wouldn't tell. It's one of her cherished secrets that she thinks nobody knows.

**Theme 4 - Finished**


	5. Health

**Title:** Health  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** I only own these drabbles. Kishi owns everything else. D:  
**Notes: **This is sort-of based off of my oneshot YOU AND ME, go read it. -is done shamelessly pimping-. Written for 13drabbles.  
**Themes Completed:** 5/13

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

_Theme #5 – Health_

After Neji had gone chasing after the Uchiha boy, he ended up in the hospital. And when he ended up in the hospital, Tenten ended up sitting by his bedside.

She ended up losing track of time, and when Neji finally came to she was overjoyed.

"I swear, you better get healed soon, because we have a lot of training to do, mainly because of the fact that you ALMOST DIED." Tenten replied while sending a glare at Neji.

"Oh, and you better not even think about moving a muscle until your wounds close completely." she added while casting a stray glance at Neji and giggling a bit.

**Theme 5 - Completed**


	6. Food or Drink

**Title:** Food/Drink  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer:** I only own these drabbles. Kishi owns everything else. D:  
**Notes: **This is sort-of based off of my oneshot Written for 13drabbles.  
**Themes Completed:** 6/13

**-xxxxxxxxx-**

_Theme #6 – Food/Drink_

The second(or third) time that Neji and Tenten spoke, Tenten challenged Neji to a kunai throwing contest.

"Hey Neji. I bet that I can hit the bulls eye, 30 out of 30 times." Tenten stated calmly one day during their lunch break at the academy.

"I bet that I could too." Neji stated quietly.

"I challenge you to a bet then. I bet that I can hit the bulls eye 30/30 times, and that you can't." Tenten stated in her 'I-am-so-much-better-than-you' tone.

"I bet that I can get 30/30 and you can't. But what will be the stakes?"

"The winner buys the loser ice cream."

"Deal."

And during their lunch break, sixty kunai were thrown, fifty-nine of the sixty hit the bulls eye. And Tenten won.

**FIN!**


	7. The Past

**Title:** The Past  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing:** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Disclaimer:**I only own these drabbles. Kishi owns everything else. D:  
**Notes:** Written for 13drabbles  
**Themes Completed: **7/13

**-xxxxxxx-**

_Theme #7 – The Past_

They cared for and dwelled upon the past. But in some cases, they didn't.

The always seemed to remember the first time they met, the first time they spoke, et cetera. They also remembered their first thoughts on Gai-sensei, which just so happened to be "This guys an insane lunatic, why did I get stuck with him?" which was Tenten's reaction. And "..." which clearly was Neji's reaction.

But for some reason, they always seemed to try to forget moments of weakness, for example Tenten always tried(and failed) to forget her fight against Temari, and Neji tried oh-so-hard to forget about his humiliating defeat to Uzumaki Naruto. Both of them tried to forget those events, and failed.

So instead of forgetting them, they used their memories of those particular moments in time so that they can get stronger, strong enough to beat both of those people.

They use memories that showed them being weak to help make them stronger.

**Theme 7 Complete  
**


End file.
